Making New Friends
by 4TheLOVEOfMaryx3
Summary: What happens when a very sick Marshall calls out of work for a week & a half & Mary meets Jennifer Walker, the newest edition to Witsec? Of course Mary is full of surprises, but what surprises will you find with her & Jennifer? First Fanfic. Be Critical.


**A/N: First story about In Plain Sight. Hoping to get some comments or reviews, however you prefer to them. Thanks for checking it out, Criticism is fairly taken.**

"How STUPID is that?!" Mary complained as Stan put a hand over his head.

He was very tired & too cranky to indulge in a conversation that involved his full attention...He had become Mary's mentor ever since Eleanor transferred out. He was like her new punching bag...besides Marshall Mann who was her overall punching bag, not to mention her shield.

But, Stan had ran out of luck when he called out sick for a week...

"Listen Mary I understand the depths of your problems but why don't you call & check up on Marshall?" Stan suggested as Mary gave him a look.

This meant trouble.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked, giving him a suspicious look. He stuttered.

"No, of course not Mary, I just thought you'd want to see how your best friend is doing" he replied, trying to redirect the subject.

"You know you suck at lying" she informed as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Fine, I'll go see how my little delinquent is doing. In the meantime I'll be sure to pick up on this conversation later" she promised, to his torture. He smiled.

"Then I'd have to sit here & tell you how much of a person you mean to me & how darling you are when it comes to-"

"Okay, okay! I'm going, I'm going!" she exclaimed as she rushed out of his office.

Stan smiled.

"Works every time" he said as he got up to close his door.

--

Mary Shannon was BORED. She sat at her desk & began to play with some of the papers she had there. She spent the next 5 minutes making paper planes & flying them across the room. She felt like such a child but continued to waist paper anyway. She then decided to call up her best friend & see how he was doing with his previous illness.

She dialed the number she knew by heart & waited for an answer.

"Hey Mary" a croaked up voice said as she sighed then answered.

"You sound horrible" she commented as he reached out for his cup of water.

"My doctor said I have a bad case of the flu & that my sinus infection won't be gone for another week" he informed as Mary sighed & put her head back.

"Another week?! I can't survive without you for another damn week, I'll have Stan going nuts!" she complained as he coughed once more.

"I know Mary but I'm really sick & I don't want you getting sick too" he said in care as she huffed.

"I don't care, hell give it to me, I'll be sure to stop by with some coffee so you can spit in it & infect me" she promised as Marshall smiled.

But he knew she was serious...

"Don't be ridiculous, you'll do fine. Just check up on all of our witnesses & alert me if we get someone new"

"Ugh, fine. Your ass better be back in another week & a half" she ordered as he couldn't help but smile again.

"I will. But for Stan's sake, behave" he said as Mary rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Bye"

"Call me later" he replied as she hung up her phone then threw it on her desk.

"Mary Shannon?" a voice called as she noticed one of the new Witsec workers was standing at the door of their office.

"What?" she called back as the women approached her desk.

Mary, who got shot at least 2 months ago was unaware of the fact new people had joined Witsec & so far was not liking it...She cursed being absent & stuck in the hospital having no say in what Stan did with having new people join.

"Sorry to be a bother but I wanted to ask of you can help me with this new witness, Sam Brookes. Stan said you weren't busy at the moment so I thought..."

"You thought you can put all the work on me, huh? Just because my partner is absent doesn't mean I have to baby sit for you. For god sakes, did you not read the memo? Can't you do your own job?" Mary questioned as Jennifer Walker took that as an offense.

"I apologize but I didn't mean it in that way &..."

"Sure you didn't, just like every other human being who crosses paths with 'Monster Mary'" she replied as Stan opened his office door.

"Is there a problem?" he asked as Jennifer looked up.

"No-"

"Uh, yeah" Mary answered as Stan became upset.

"Mary, if someone in this office asks me for my help, it's my order to help them. When one of your colleagues asks you for your help, it's your order to help them as well" he informed as Mary stood up.

"It's not my fault she doesn't know a damn thing about this job"

"With all due respect your mistaken, I've studied Witsec since I was 15 years old & I'm very proud of being a part of this. I am trained for this job & I'm sorry but you've got it all wrong" Jennifer defended as Mary switched her focus on her.

"Oh really? Then why don't you take those 'training' techniques & help your witness your own damn self instead of asking me?" she snapped back as Stan sighed.

"Ms. Walker I apologize for Ms. Shannon's rude behavior, Just go back into your office & I will insist you in a bit. Ms. Shannon, my office, now" Stan ordered as Mary got up and followed him inside.

"What is with you?" Stan asked as Mary sighed.

"People! That's what!" she replied as he began to pace.

"Mary your attitude has reached over the limits since you arrived back & I very much hate it" he admitted.

"No, my attitude has reached over the limits because..." Mary stopped herself before she realized what she was about to say. Stan waited patiently & saw her expression change.

"Because what?" he asked.

"Never Mind" she replied before walking out & barging into Jennifer's office.

"What do you need help with?" she asked as Jennifer looked up confused.

"Are you just going to sit there & look at me? Who's your witness?" Mary asked as Jennifer looked for her file.

"Sam Brookes, 18 year old drug smuggler, was in a hardcore gang called R.Y.B & now their after his blood" she informed as Mary read his profile.

"Typical Witsec teenager, except R.Y.B is a very serious gang, if they find him he's dead" Mary assured as she read the gangs history.

"Yeah I know, he's a tough one. Their sending him over to me today but I'm not sure on what to say except for the rules & regulations of Witsec. They warned me about his attitude & refusal of being here" Jennifer said as Mary finished reading the profile.

"Well for one the first thing he's gonna want to do is intimidate you. Look him in the eyes & tell him this is not a joke & if his dumass tries to escape or reconnect with people from his past, you might as well put the gun to his head yourself" Mary suggested.

"Don't you think that's a bit threatening?"

"No, threatening is actually doing it. Just give him a little scare & you'll be fine. Just make sure you keep a close eye on him & check his bags when you relocate him to his new home. Any problems you look for me" Mary said as Jennifer felt relieved.

"Thank you, that really makes this better"

Mary got up & was ready to walk out before Jennifer called her again.

Jennifer Walker was one of the younger Witsec members & had tan colored skin with brown eyes & black wavy hair. She wore a purple blouse & dark colored jeans, topping it off with black boots & a black jacket that sat calmly on the back of her chair.

Mary looked at her.

"I'll be hoping to see more of you, perhaps learn your tricks with the job?" she asked as Mary thought for a moment.

"Well, Marshall is out for a week & a half so I guess it's not that much of a deal" Mary contemplated as Jennifer smiled.

"I appreciate it"

"Don't get used to it" Mary replied before walking back to her desk.

Jennifer smiled & got back to overlooking her new witnesses file.

To Be Continued...

**A/N: 2nd Chapter? What do you think about Mary's somewhat new friendship? & Do you have any suspicions on Jennifer?**


End file.
